Yuki And Alice In Wonderland!
by Ready-To-Play
Summary: What if Alice didn't go to Wonderland World alone? What if her Tomboy BFF comes along with her? Both care for each other deeply. Put a Tomboy, with gun, and an awesome personality, who's always Random in the story and what do you get? A Kickass Story! XD Alice X Ace, and a Slight DeeXOCXDum
1. Chapter 1: Down The Rabbit Whole We Go!

In a pretty garden, was two young ladies. One was about 17 years old, and was fast asleep. The second girl, was beautiful. She had natural pale, creamy skin tone, She has a slender, perfectly proportioned body, and her hair is a light orange shade, and is perfectly straight. She tied her hair, with black hair ribbons to tie it up into pigtails high on each side of her head: the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes and shorter hair on the side of her face. Her eyes are big and of a blue color similar to cerulean. This girl was Yuki, a student, and childhood friend of Alice Liddell.

"Yuki… Is Alice sleeping again?" Turning her head, she gave out a small smile. Alice, the girl with Brownish-Blondish hair was fast asleep not awaken by their chat. "Yes she is, Lorina. Fast asleep I may add, would you like me to wake her?" Lorina gave her a short nod "Yes, Yuki", Yuki gently, shook her carefully. Lorina called to her sister, but to Alice it sounded like this:

"Ce.." Called Lorina.

"Lice" Called Lorina.

"Alice." Lorina called, a little louder.

Her eyes opened, to reveal her pretty eyes, her pretty blue eyes. "Huh?" She looked both ways, before rubbing her eyes. Yuki gave her a faint smile, before standing up. Dusting away the dirt that were on her school uniform.

Her school's uniform was a black jacket, white dress shirt, red ribbon, black mini skirt, black knee high socks and a pair of dark colored boots. It also comes along with the customized rose insignia buttons and cuff Yuki had a Rod, which she called 'The Artemis Rod' always hidden

under her skirt on a leather band. The Artemis Rod is, in its "normal" state, an approximately 20 cm long rod, which can be extended and eventually can turn into a scythe, (you guys, the readers, are the only people who knows) She had never told anyone about the Rod not even Alice or her Family, she can't bear to get her favored taken away from her. Over her shoulders, She had a satchel which had a pair of clothes when she changes to get out of her uniform. But, hidden at the bottom of her satchel was a gun, On the sides it is etched with the words "Crossing" and "Bloody Rose" and along the top are the words "Crossing Danger". Yuki called this the ' Rozen Maiden'. This girl was dangerous as you can say, carries weapons (under her skirt) and to school (in her satchel), her father was a famous Police in where she and Alice lived, her father got the Rod by her father who got a Blacksmith to make it for her protection at the age of 12. Yuki got the 'Rozen Maiden' at the age of 15 when a famous murderer killed somewhere on her street. Her father, being caution of her Daughter's protection, he secretly taught her how to wield the 'Rozen Maiden' under her mother's nose (Her mother wanted Yuki to become a lady).

"Ah.. I slept well" Yawned Alice, raising her arm to stretch.

Alice put her hand on her head, and flinched. "Hmm… My head hurts." Alice winced. "Really" Yuki kneeled down to Alice's level, putting a hand over Alice's forehead, "Does it still hurt." Alice gave her a short nod, Lorina gave out a short laugh, " Oh Alice" Alice's sister began, " it is because you take naps outside." Yuki snickered, "I suppose you are right." Alice put her head on Yuki's shoulder. "You were mumbling." Stated Yuki, who been hearing Alice talking in her sleep, on her lap. "Were you dreaming?" Asked Lorina, taking out a book.

"Yes, it was a strange dream." Alice put a finger under her chin.

"What as it about" Yuki says, beginning to play with her friend's hair.

" Something about a game.. something about rules.." Yuki gave her a puzzled look.

" A Game? Sounds like a fun dream!" Chirped Lorina.

"Game? Maybe you are bored. Maybe we should play a game" She suggested.

" I suppose, you are right, Yuki-Chan!" Cooed Alice, who snuggled against her friend. Those two were really close, Alice was closer to Yuki than she was to her own sisters. Yuki was what you called a 'tomboy', but even though she doesn't act like a lady, men would fall for who at first sight. But bad for them, Yuki isn't interest in those men. Men who would make a girl feel like a princess or special. Yuki's ideal type of man has to be Unusual!

She notice Alice clenching at her skirt, "B-By the way nee-san what book are you reading?" Lorina looked up, to the two girls "This?" Alice nodded along with Yuki, "Yes. Is it another psychology book?" Lorina shook her head, Yuki cocked her head to the side, which laid on top of Alice's. "Well… I guess you can call it that.. but it's not the same this time.." Both girls got closer to the elegant lady, interested in what she is reading.

"Its more like a Novel… A fairy tale"

"Fairy tales! I admire Fairy tales" Yuki grin, ear to ear.

"I know that!" Lorina exclaimed.

"What's it about?" Yuki said, not being able to contain her excitement any longer.

" The story is about a Girl. Who follows a white rabbit to a Wonderland " Explained Lorina to the girls.

"Only a girl?" Yuki popped the 'p' out. "How sad! If that happened to Me or Alice, we would go together right?" Alice glomped her Best friend "Of course! I'd be lonely with out you!" Alice laughed along with Yuki. Lorina looked at the girls, lovingly. She was glad that Alice had someone who cared for her deeply, knowing Yuki she'd beat the crap out of anyone who dares to hurt Alice. But she sometimes worry for Yuki. "Then-" Alice cut off her sister, " Ah, it's fine what happens at the end" Alice rubbed her temples, Opening the book again Lorina began to read " At the end, the Queen tried to put the girl in trial. And then she wakes up" "So it was a dream?" Lorina nodded answering Alice's question. "To put it simple, yes" Yuki rolled her eyes, "I'd rather it be real. Reality is very B-O-R-I-N-G!~" Yuki cooed, earning herself a pair of eye rolls from the Liddell sisters.

"So, she wakes up.. and that's it?"

"Yes, that is all"

Alice pulled her knees to her chest and gasped out "I don't think I like that book, very much" Yuki slung an arm over her friend's shoulder, "Don't worry, it's just a fairy tale! It ain't gonna happen!" She gave Alice a encouraging smile.

"Girls" The voice of Lorina, made them look up " Let us play a game".

"Huh?" They said in union.

"Alice, you dreamt of a game. You must really want to play."

" I don't really…." Alice waved both her hands at her sister, Yuki pinched her cheeks, and began to tease her Best friend.

"What about a card game?" Yuki made a 'Blaahh' sound "That's boring Lorina-Sempai." Alice nodded her head, secretly.

"Yes, what about a simple game of cards" Lorina says, ignoring Yuki's remark. Yuki sweat drop, _Didn't she hear me before. _Yuki wondered.

Alice looked down. But then Yuki and Alice heard a little Voice…

_CARDS?_

_YOU HAVE TO…_

_YOU HAVE TO PLAY CARDS!_

When no one spoke, Lorina said ".. Cards it is. Let us play a simple Card game.."

_BECAUSE THAT'S A RULE!_

Yuki looked over at Alice who had an alarmed expression on her face. Then they had a eye-to-eye conversation (because, they are SUPER close).

'**Alice?'**

'What?'

'**Did you hear a voice, saying something about Rules'**

'You TOO! I thought I was the only one who heard it!'

'**Well, you ain't'**

'What do you suppose it, means?'

'**We are crazy, that need to be put in the coo-coo house'**

'No! that maybe it means something..'

'**Alice, don't worry about. I think we both been really tired..**'

'AND! We hear a creepy voice, about rules the same time?'

'**I said DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT!'**

'Fine!'

"Alice?"

"Huh?" Alice was snapped out of the eye-to-eye conversation.

"Are you still tired, I will go get the cards. " Lorina asked, a bit worried, standing up. Yuki put her hands up and laid on the grass.

"Do not fall asleep, while I am away, girls" Lorina soon walked away.

Alice laid on the grass, feeling a bit drowsy. She then snuggled close to Yuki a bit, "You know you can't sleep yet." Alice gave the pretty tomboy, a playful glare, "It's a nice day out. I'm gonna take a nap" She explained coming closer to the tomboy. "I'll sleep for a little bit" Alice yawn, as she quickly went to sleep.

Yuki was wide awake, looking at the clouds in the sky. Alice was top of her chest, but it didn't bother her. Ever since they were children, Alice would always sleep on Yuki's chest, (she says it's because she is so warm). Yuki always thought Alice was so adorable when she sleeps, and It was so true. Her face looked so angelic, and innocent that she couldn't help but pinch those cheeks.

_Rustle Rustle Rustle_

Yuki looked over to see a…. White rabbit in a Clothes!

"What the?" The rabbit looked over at Yuki and then to Alice who slept on her chest.

"Who are you?" Yuki question pulling Alice close to her chest.

But it didn't answer Yuki, it crept closer and touched Alice's cheek, making her eyes open a bit, to see the rabbit too.

"You! You're suppose to follow me!" He yelled at her, making her wide awake.

"HEY! Don't yell at her" Yuki snarled at it. The rabbit looked a bit alarmed, and sighed a bit "Oh, Yuki" my eyes flare in anger, "How you know my Name!". Looking down she notice Alice ignoring the Rabbit and went back to sleep. "Maybe I need to sleep too" Yuki began to close her eyes, "No, You got to chase me too!" But both girls ignore it. "It's can't be help." Said a Manly voice. Both girls eyes went open and saw a man, with white hair and bunny ears were carrying them. He had Alice over his shoulders and Yuki by her waist, Yuki couldn't get out of his grip and was dragged by the Bunny man.

"Wha.." Alice gasped.

"Please don't scream in my ear. " He said to Alice.

"Wait!... Who are you!" Yuki yelled.

"Put me down!" Struggled Alice, trying to get out of his grip.

"No can do" He answered, to Alice. "Can't let you girls, go yet!" Alice can feel him smirking.

Yuki saw something that made her and Alice's eyes widen… THERE WAS A BLOODY BLACK HOEL IN ALICE'S GARDEN!

"Why is there, a Hole in my garden!" Exclaimed Alice.

"Hmm, I wonder why?" Smirked the White haired man, who sounded like he doesn't know either.

"But, if there is a hole. You must jump in it!" Then he jumped in.

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Screeched both girls, who were falling down the hole.

"Yes! I'm falling!" Shouted Yuki, in joy. Yuki then began to do tricks in the air, she pretended to swim, and did the jerk in the air (XD), than pretended to be a fish and her arms were fins.

" YUKI! QUIT FOOLING AROUND!" Screeched Alice.

"Huh? Yuki keep fooling around? Well, she can't we're almost here" Bunny Man smiled.

"WHA-"

Both girls were lost in _**Darkness…..**_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Mafia and Julius

(Yuki's Pov)

"Wake Up…"

"Wake Up!"

My eyes shot open, looking over I saw Alice unharmed but looked distressed. "Alice! What happened!" looking around I soon found, a unconscious Bunny man near us, he looked like he had been punch. "Well, here drink this!" She had a weird vial, that had a heart that plugged in a small amount of liquid in it. "Why?" without replying to me, she opened the vial and stuffed it in my mouth, Eww this taste disgusting, not to mention super weird. Spitting the taste out, I gave Alice a playful glare. "I'm Sorry. But Peter, uhh gave me the drink. "Alice did air quotes, as she was talking to me. Not gonna ask what happened, I pulled her up to her feet. "Come on please. We have to find a way back, to the Garden" As Alice and me, walked down the trail we saw weird trees with doors and arrow signs. "Weird, Place." I commented. Alice yawned a bit, must be still a bit sleepy. Still walking down a trail, I saw something up ahead. "Alice, look I see something. Maybe there are people there, to tell us how to get home" Pulling her along, we found ourselves in front of the Gate, where a huge mansion was behind it. "Woah. Yuki-Chan it's so-so… BIG!" Alice hugged at my waist. Nodding, we stepped forward "Got any business with Boss?" Turning around we saw two twin boys, holding sharp weapons. One had a pair of blue eyes, and the other had red eyes; both pairs, had a glint of mischief in them. The one who spoke first, was the boy in blue. "Oh, we're here to-" with out hearing Alice's response they quickly ran at us with their weapons raised, advancing I got out my Rod from under my skirt. My rod turned 2 feet long, blocking both their weapons from quitting us, "Huh? What kind of Weapon is this-" Both boys, fell to the floor (their weapons out of their hands), "Ow!" Whined the Boy in red.

My rod was a centimeter away from the boy in red's throat. "Didn't anyone tell you not, to try and hit a lady?" I said this with a smirk. Their eyes widen in shock, and awed by how I easily attack them. "W-Who are you?" Stuttered the boy in blue, smirking I slung my rod over my shoulder "Name is Yuki. Got it Memorize?" I poked them (each) on their foreheads.

I turned around, to get a tight hug from Alice "Where did you learn TO DO THAT?" She shouted the last part, putting an arm over her shoulder I smirked "Don't worry, I'll explain the details later," I then added, "When we find a place to stay tonight". A felt arms wrap around my waist, "Huh?" looking down I saw it was the twins, smiling cutely at me. " I am Dee" said the boy in Blue, holding a smile on his face. "I am Dum" says the boy in red, holding the same identical smile as his brother. "Oh, Hi" I waved down at them, "Hey! Yuki I think we should go!" Alice exclaimed, nervously pulling me along. "No!" Both twins glomp us into hugs, "I don't want Big sisters to leave yet!" Whined Dee, who had both his arms around our waists, Dum had his arms around our necks, making it harder for us to get away from their grips. "We'll C-Come back!" I gasped out. "NOO!" And we all fell on the floor.

"What is going on!" Shouted a voice, fast walking towards us. He had long rabbit ears, and shoulder length orange hair, he had his gun out that was in his hands. "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" He roared, pointing his gun at them, (but I saw a blush on his face). I pout at him, and my eyes soften for a bit (Alice says, I look adorable like a angel), blushing even more then before he grabbed the twins by the back of their shirts, and pulled them off of us. "Thank you, Mister?" "My name, is Elliot March" he blushed as he met my gaze, Smirking I got up and walked right up to him, "Thank you, Ell-io-t" I cocked my head, sounding out his name.

"WHAT ARE YOU RASCALS DOING! YOU AIN'T GUARDING THA GATE, YOU BRATS!" He roared at the twins. Sighing, we both shook our heads.

"Dee and Dum, do you know where we can stay for today?" I asked, in a bored yet-annoyed tone. Dee and Dum yet again glomped only me this time, both were looking at me in a cute way "Yes Onee-san, HERE!" They yelp.

"Here?" Elliot turned to the Twins "HEY! You can't just invite, people with out the Boss's knowledge of this!" He hit them both on the head.

Alice spoke this time, "Yuki, shouldn't we check… other places to stay at…" I heard fear lace with in her voice as she spoke, couldn't blame her.. A rabbit with gun Cute twins with big weapons that can easily cut through flesh. "Oh, Alright" I winked, I walked over to the twins, and kissed them each on the forehead , "Oi! Elli don't hit these cutes, " I took out the 'p' at him "You're just jealous, cause these two gets the affections of Women!" His face turned beat red, when I finish speaking.

"WHAT! THAT'S NOT-"

"Causing, these fine ladies trouble I see, Elliot" Alice was the first to gasp, turning my attention towards the first, I saw what she met. Clenching my teeth (and hands) it took all the courage to keep my gaze at him. This man with had black hair as sin, wore a white waist coat, and a top hat. "H-Hello." Alice greeted, trying hard not to faint. " Hello, Young Ladies." He gave us a Hello-nice-to-meet-you smile.

"The name is, Blood Dupre." Trying to hold back a glare, I gave him the best fake smile I can give him. But inside of me…. Well it was like this:

WTF! IS HE DOING HERE!

WHY DOES HE LOOK DIFFERENT!

I wonder if Elliot, would look cute, in a fluffy pink hat?

HOLY COW! A BUTTERFLY! COOL!

"Yuki?" Snapping myself out of my thoughts I look at the Alice, who was clearly uncomfortable after sharing a 'flirty' chat with Blood.

"We are sorry.. Mr. Blood but right now… We got to go now! BYE BYE!" Pulling along with Alice we quickly walked, (or should I say rush) out of their as possible.

"Damn, that was just creepy" I panted holding on to a tree for balance, (Man did we run XD) Alice looked like every piece of happiness she had , been sucked out of her when she first saw this 'Blood Dupre', We held hands as we continue to walk down the trail. I looked up in the sky, to see colorful birds in all shapes and sizes flying above us. Sadly, Alice didn't take notice of anything, she was too busy in her own thoughts. "Alice." A single words coming from my mouth made her look at me, her pretty blue eyes looked dead. "Don't worry, he's not your ex. Many people can look alike, sometimes. Besides if it was him, he would be bleeding in the corner, when I first heard him utter a word. " Cocking my head, I gave her a warm smile and a wink, this lighten her spirits a bit, as a glint of light flashed in her eyes. "This world is, beautiful I admit" Alice finally took notice to the pretty area we were in.

"Yuki-Chan, Look! A clock tower!" Alice pointed it out for me, indeed it was a clock tower. Taking a hold of her hand "Come Alice-Chan" I teased, walking along side of her to the Clock tower.

_**After walking a long way, Later~ **_

"Jesus, my feet hurt" I whined, Alice knocked on the door. No answer, so I just opened the door with out waiting any longer (My feet REALLY hurt!). "Y-Yuki, THIS is consider Breaking and Entering!" Stated Alice, walking inside to.

"No! We didn't Break in. We simply walked inside" I had my finger raised, as I said this.

Face-palming herself, we walked into a random room to find a (cute) dude, fixing on a broken clock. "Oi! Cute Dude!" I yelled, Alice sweat drop. Noticing our Presence, he glared dagger at us, before getting to his feet.

"WHO ARE YOU! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" He shouted numerous questions at us.

"A) My name, Is Cece Livingstein, this is my Maid, Poopoo Mcgee" I lied.

Alice then gave me a 'WTF' face before glaring at what I named her. "I am NOT Poopoo Mcgee" Her jaw was clenched as she spoke.

"Whatever, and to answer your other question. We walked in" I cat grin.

"WELL, GET OUT!" He shouted.

"Nope" I jumped into a chair, and placed my feet on the table, "Please, Mister. We have no where else to go. We do not know where we are. A man with white hair and bunny ears kidnapped us and threw, us in a whole. I remember he said his name was….. _Peter White..  
" _Alice said the dude's name like in a creepy-murdering way.

"Wait! Peter White.. That IDIOT! I'm going to speak to him about this later… And you can stay here…." He sounded Irritated, Pissed off, annoyed, and tired. Man I should say I am tired myself.

"Thanks Mister?"

"Julius, Just call me Julius" He answered, going back to fixing the clock.

"Oh, okay. Well, we're going to hit the sack." Going out the door, with Alice behind me.

_**In the Bedroom~**_

"Alice?"

"Yes."

"This place is-"

"Creepy?"

"AWESOME!" Alice had a dumbfounded look on her face.

"What?"

"This place, is so real and fun!" I grin.

"Hmm, I somehow knew you would say that." She says, unsurprised, but with a smile on her pretty little face.

" Alice, do you have that vial thing?"

"yes, it's right he- Hey! Look" rushing over to her side, I knew what she meant. Inside the vial, liquid was in it. It was about a pint.

" What do you think it means?'

"Let's not worry about it right now. I've got a killer headache. "Alice place the vial in one of the cabinets, and went to bed.

Me, I was in a Red tank top, and matching short shorts. My hair was in the same style as before.

Alice, was already under the covers. Slipping inside next to her, I looked out of the window to see it was still day light outside. Not caring, I drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to The Amusement Park!

The sun's luminous light shine inside a bedroom in a Clocktower. There laid two young maidens sleeping silently, it didn't take long before the light shine upon on of the two girls faces, a lump under the sheet move side to side before it made the Blonde girl fall to the floor with a loud 'Thump' the blonde groan in pain, before glaring at the lump "Yuki! Wake up!" She shouted. A hand came out from the lump and pulled on the hem of Alice's night gown, "Alice?" Yuki groan moving out from under the sheet. Yuki wriggled her toes as she place her feet on the ground, "What's for breakfast." She yawn rubbing her eye, Alice looked down "I don't know. I'll be back." With that Alice walk out of the room leaving Yuki behind. Yuki stretched her muscles before she stripped naked, picking the clothes off the ground by the tip she place her Pjs on the bed. The orange hair beauty tied her hair in a bun, as she walk in the bathroom. Turning the water on, Yuki hover her feet over the water dipping her toe in first to see if it was warm. It was. So she dip right in. With Yuki in the Bathroom, we shall go see what Alice is up to.

Alice was making tea for breakfast as Julius was working on another clock as usual. The Blonde crack two eggs together, then added Pancake mix then pour in some milk. "Alice." Alice look over at Julius, "The tea is ready." He inform her going back to working on the clock. She gave him a thankful smile, and took the tea pot off the stove, and pour the tea into two different colored cups. Alice quickly got a Spatula and flip the pancakes to the other side. "Alice need Help?" Yuki call from upstairs, Alice heard a door slam and Yuki's footsteps coming down the stairs. "Yup, look over the pancakes and when they are done-" Yuki finish her sentence "- Put them on the plates. Got it" Yuki hover the stove as Alice began to pour orange juice for Julius. "Alice? What will we do today?" Yuki ask putting a pancake on a plate.

"I think we can, ask Julius if there is any places here to go at." Alice said before walking out of the kitchen towards Julius who was at his desk, fixing a clock. "Here, some orange Juice." Alice chirped, placing the cup on his desk, Julius nodded at Alice, she took it as a thank you. Yuki was in the Kitchen putting two pancakes each on the plates, "Yuki did I mention I love your outfit, this morning." Alice commented walking back in the Kitchen sitting in one of the chairs. Yuki wore a Lolita dress, with Black and Blue stripe stockings with Mary Janes, and a Dark blue bow in her hair. "Oh this stupid dress. This isn't the outfit I was gonna wear when I got home. This is some costume. My mom wanted me to audition for this Play about some girl who is misunderstood by her family. Guess the girl was a bit Emo." Yuki poured syrup over her pancakes, and took a bit.

"Interesting." Was all Alice said before, doing the same thing Yuki did with her pancakes. After they were done eating their breakfast, and washing the dishes, the girls walk to Julius.

"Julius is their any AWESOME! Places to go in this… world…" Yuki ask.

"Well, there is a Amusement Park own by Gowland not very far from here. And there is the Castle of Hearts rule by Queen Vivaldi." Julius told them, not raising his head from the clock.

"Then let's go to the Amusement Park." Said Alice.

"Sounds Legit." Yuki shrug.

"That's settles. Bye Julius" Called Alice dragging her friend out the door.

"Bye Bye!" Called Yuki.

000

"Wow!" Cooed Yuki seeing all the rides when they arrived at the amusement park just now. Alice looked around the place, spying cotton candy with her little eye. She tugged on Yuki's shirt, pointing at the stand where the cotton candy were, laughing Yuki dragged Alice towards it, ordering 2 pink cotton candy.

" THIS IS TOTALLY GONNA ROCK!" We both laugh as we stand in line to the rollercoaster ride.

**One one's P.O.V**

Up on a tree, laid a person staring after the girls, with a amused grin playing on his lips.

"This is gonna be fun" One of his ears twitched jumping down from the tree.

000

_**SORRY That I've haven't been uploading!**_

_**Will upload more!**_

_**- Ash**_


End file.
